Of Fathers and Missed Sleep
by SnowKiter
Summary: When Inuyasha's revenge for Shippo's many pranks goes too far, who will be the poor kitsune's rescuer?


_A/N: Is this random? Yes. Absolutely. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC, but I probably did in the end. Yippee. If I owned Inuyasha it wouldn't be called "Inuyasha". It would be called "Sesshomaru". So I don't own Inuyasha. Have a nice day. _

_**Of Fathers and Missed Sleep**_

Shippo gulped and backed slowly away, until he felt his back hit the rough bark of a tree trunk. He was cornered. The curved fang-like sword gleamed icy silver, poised to strike above him. Shippo squealed in terror as the blade was swung down to bury itself into the tree, barely missing the poor fox demon's head. His tormentor laughed and with ease, tugged the sword out before raising it again. By now, Shippo was wailing in panic.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

With a cry of surprise, his captor suddenly fell on his face. The sword slipped from his grip and clattered to the forest floor, turning from a flawless shiny blade back into a rusty katana. Inuyasha leapt back up as soon as he could move again, turning to glare at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For scaring poor Shippo-chan out of his wits," The miko snapped back, rushing to cradle the sobbing kitsune. "Geez! I leave for ten minutes, and I find you trying to behead him with Tetsaiga!"

"The little brat had it coming," Inuyasha replied, stooped to retrieve his sword. "He ate the last bag of chips!"

"You do that all the time!" Kagome retorted, wiping the tears from Shippo's face.

"Well, I don't set half the camp on fire while doing so!"

Kagome blinked at the charred remains of a tree, before shaking her head mildly. "That's not the point. You always insist on bullying him. For crying out, he's just a kid! Ease off, or next time, I'll sit you into a lake!" Her threat given, Kagome gently set Shippo down and gave him a gentle pat on the head. With one last warning glare at Inuyasha over her back, she went off to converse with the saner Sango.

As soon as he saw Kagome was not looking, Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Nngh!"

"Why you little—!" He grabbed the fox by the collar.

"Sit!" Kagome called, without even turning around. Shippo struggled to contain his fits of laughter, and he dodged Inuyasha's outstretched claw before running off to annoy Kirara next.

The hanyou spat out a mouthful of dirt and followed Shippo's retreating back with narrowed golden eyes. "I'm gonna get you, brat. Just you wait."

Shippo was having a lovely dream about him and his father ruling the entire world, with Inuyasha as a servant under him and all the Pocky a little fox demon could ever wish for. In fact, Shippo was just about to bite into another stick of crunchy, chocolate-covered heaven, when a he found himself being roughly carried somewhere, dangling at least three feet off the ground.

"Wha….?" The tiny youkai moaned, yawning sleepily. He glanced up and found a pair of gleaming golden eyes leering at him. "Inuyasha? I thought you were supposed to be bringing me more Pocky." He said thickly, still lost in the daze of dreamland.

"You thought you could get away with it, huh?" The hanyou snapped. "Well I told you I was gonna get you and I don't go back on my word. Here's my revenge for all the crap you've pulled on me this week!"

"What…are you talking about?" Shippo rubbed the dreariness from his eyes and realized his situation fully. "What…? Why am I…? Inuyasha put me down!" He began struggling frantically, but the clawed hands had a firm grip on his back. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?! Inuyasha!! Meanie! This isn't funny! Ka…Kagome! Kagome!! Help meeeeeee!"

"Whine all you want," Inuyasha grunted, shifting his grasp on Shippo. "We're already fifteen minutes away from camp…Everyone's fast asleep…They wouldn't hear a boulder crash down on them. You're all alone. With me." He gave a sharp-toothed smile as he carried them deeper into the dark forest.

Shippo continued to scream for Kagome until exhaustion took over him and he sagged limply in Inuyasha's hand. "This isn't funny!" He whispered, furious tears leaping from his eyes.

"No….it's freakin' hilarious!"

Inuyasha scanned the silent forest around him and began leaping, branch to branch, up the tallest tree there. Ignoring Shippo's screams of fear, he found a suitable and sturdy tree branch at the top and hooked the back of the fox's tunic onto it. Then Inuyasha leapt back down, landing quietly onto the soft earth. He grinned up at Shippo, waving casually. "Well…see ya tomorrow. If you make it through the night, that is."

Before the kitsune could reply, he turned and disappeared into the depths of the foliage.

A half minute passed, before sheer terror overtook Shippo. "Nooo! Inuyasha come back! Stop! I promise I'll be good from now on! I won't do anything to you anymore. Please? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!"

He cried until his voice was hoarse and his nose was running, but the hanyou did not return. As his small exhausted pants filled the night, he became aware of how frighteningly silent the area around him was. It was starting to feel really creepy. Shippo shivered as a violent wind gushed into his face. He wiggled, trying to escape from the tree branch, but it was no good. His clothes were hooked very securely.

An owl hooted suddenly, the sound harsh and short but that was all that was needed to make Shippo shriek in fright and send him into tears again. He trembled at the sight of the shifting shadows cast by the half-moon, thinking of all the scary creatures they resembled. The wind moaned against his ear like a hungry animal…or a youkai. A hungry yokai…?! Shippo squirmed, making muffled sounds of horror.

_Youkai are going to eat me alive! _He thought, whimpering. _I won't make it to dawn!_ _All Kagome will find left of me will be bleached bones! I…I hate you Inuyasha! I hate your guts and I'll hate them forever. I'll haunt you until you go crazy…I'll…I'll….!_

Something growled below him and Shippo froze, holding his breath. After a few seconds, he shut his eyes, trying to relax. _Just my imagination. Just my imagination! I'll prove Inuyasha wrong. I won't be scared of some stupid noises. He's trying to terrify me…I won't fall for it. And the next time I see him, I'll make him pay!_

The thought satisfied Shippo slightly and a smile almost came over his face, until he heard another growl. This time, it was from next to his ear.

_Just my imagination. Just my imagination. Just my imagination! _

But when he felt something warm and gooey fall on his face, Shippo couldn't help but open his eyes. And he found himself staring into the hungry face of a lizard youkai. The hideous creature opened its mouth wider, revealing sharp teeth, putrid breath, and another shower of drool which fell on his head.

Despite his sore throat, Shippo screamed once more. The youkai made a laughing sound at its prey's fear and raised its head to chomp down on the hapless fox. Shippo covered his eyes with both paws, waiting for pain and the sound of his own ripping flesh and the horror of being eaten alive and the blackness of a slow death and the white mists of the afterlife and maybe his opportunity to come back and haunt Inuyasha and…

Shippo paused, when nothing seemed to happen. The growling next to his ear had stopped. The constant downpour of drool had disappeared as well. Was he dead already? Maybe the youkai had killed him so quickly, Shippo didn't even feel anything. However, that train of thought was erased, when a cold and familiar voice snapped. "Are you finished with your constant shrieking now?"

Cautiously, the fox removed his paws from his face and found himself being scrutinized haughtily by a pair of narrowed golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, and then recoiled when he realized his mistake. The tall proud demon in front of him was not Inuyasha. A crescent moon on his forehead, fancy armor, two swords tucked in his belt, a weird fluffy-looking fur-thing, folded over his shoulder…

"Sesshomaru?" The kitsune whispered timidly. Inuyasha's half brother "hmphed" in response and turned his back. Shippo glanced to his left and spotted the corpse of the lizard yokai that had been planning on eating him. He looked back up to see Sesshomaru absently wiping the blood off his claws.

"Y—you saved me?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Ridiculous," The Lord of the West snorted. "This Sesshomaru does not go about rescuing cubs in distress. You were disturbing Rin's sleep with your screaming and wailing and I simply came to end the annoyance."

"Oh." What else could he expect from Sesshomaru? Shippo yelped as the demon lord turned to leave the tree. " W-wait!"

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked irritably.

"C-can you get me down from here? Please? It's cold…and sc-scary and I don't know how many other hungry youkai are out there…" Shippo stuttered, tears spilling down his cheeks again.

The taiyoukai turned away, ready to leap off the tree and leave.

"Wait!" Shippo pleaded. "It's…it's only a f-few hours until dawn! I'm sure Kagome will come to get me after. Just…get me down? Please…You don't have to have to do anything else and I won't bother you ever again and…I'll be quiet and I promise I'll—,"

"Enough." The fox winced at his sharp tone. He gasped in surprise as Sesshomaru lifted him from the branch and leapt back down to the ground with him. Shippo felt himself being set down roughly and watched, dazed, as the demon lord began walking away.

"A-arigato," He mumbled, hoping Sesshomaru could still hear. The kitsune curled up into a ball against the tree trunk, shivering. A miserable tear dripped down his chin. Shippo shut his eyes tightly. _Don't cry, _He told himself fiercely. _Don't make any noise. Didn't you just make a promise? Sesshomaru will be annoyed if you wail anymore. And more youkai will find you. Shut up….! Don't…cry…_

Despite his efforts, a whimper escaped him. Someone sighed. "I suppose it's useless after all. You will wake the whole forest up with your screaming."

"S-sesshomaru?" Shippo sniffed. "Why're you back again? Did something…?"

"Silence," The taiyoukai ordered sternly. He reached down and plucked Shippo from the ground like mushroom. The fox squealed in shock, when he found the side of his head being mashed into soft fluffy fur. Sessomaru's one arm supported his back while the rest of Shippo was held against the furry-sash-thingy.

"Do not get your…tears on me," The demon lord said coldly, as he took off from the ground. Within seconds, they were flying over the treetops.

Obediently, Shippo wiped his nose and face on his sleeve and smiled in delight at the aerial view of the forest. The sky was an endless dome of stars above them and to the east the faintest of sluggish gray dawn was creeping above the horizon. The wind whipped Shippo's face, but this time it was warm and gentle.

After a few more seconds, Sesshomaru landed gracefully next to a campfire.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" A short green imp scurried up and cried. "Did you find the source of the strange screaming?"

Rin waved sleepily from her position, leaning on AhUn. "Sesshomaru-sama. Is it dawn already?"

"Iie," The demon lord replied, ignoring Jaken's question. "Go back to sleep."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama…" Her head fell back against AhUh's flank.

Jaken craned his head and spotted Shippo. "What? What is that?"

"None of your concern," The taiyoukai replied coolly, putting Shippo down. The kitsune stared up, confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shippo asked.

"You said you were cold. Now you are warm. Cease your babble and go to sleep."

Obligingly, the young youkai curled up, close by the fire and allowed the night's stress to take its toll on him. He returned to his dreams of Pocky and clouds.

_It was absolutely delicious. Shippo went through another box of Pocky and laughed as Inuyasha clumsily mopped the floor._

"_Isn't this great, Dad?" The fox cub turned around. "…Dad?"_

_He gasped in horror when he saw his father's lifeless body lying on the marble floor. The horrible memory hit Shippo again, and suddenly, he was back alone in the field of tall grass, sobbing. His father lay still in front of him while the Thunder Brothers leered at him. _

"_No! Not this! Dad! Please…why? Why did you leave me?! Dad!" Shippo whimpered, backing away. He felt more tears stream down his cheeks._

"_What's wrong, brat?" Hiten asked mockingly. "Are you gonna avenge your father? Stop crying you weakling. You aren't fit to be called a demon." _

"_Sh-shut up!" Shippo cried. "Y-you're dead. Inuyasha killed both of you! I've already avenged my dad."_

"_Oh really?" Hiten swiped a claw down and screaming, the tiny kitsune turned and fled. _

"_That's right. Run, you pathetic brat!" _

_After a while, when there were no sounds of pursuit behind him, the fox stopped. Drearily, Shippo wandered through the grass, when he spotted Inuyasha and Kagome walking in the distance. That's right! Inuyasha would help him avenge his father. _

"_Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, breaking into a run. "Inuyasha! Boy, am I glad to see you. Inuyasha?"_

_The hanyou turned a cold gaze on Shippo. "Who're you?"_

"_I'm Shippo…you don't remember?"_

"_Oh Shippo. You're annoying!" With that, Inuyasha plucked the fox up by the collar._

"_What are you doing? Let go! Kagome, help!"_

_But Kagome had disappeared and in her place stood the Thunder Brothers again. They jeered and mocked him as Inuyasha stuck Shippo on a tree branch and walked away._

"_See ya tomorrow. If you make it through the night, that is."_

_The three of them vanished, leaving the terrified fox cub alone in the dark forest once again. The lizard youkai was back, and this time there was no Sesshomaru to rescue him. Those massive jaws opened, blasting Shippo with drool and hot disgusting stench. Then they closed around him as if to swallow him whole and he screamed for his father over and over, but no one answered…_

Sesshomaru opened his topaz eyes as the fox cub began to toss and turn in his sleep.

"Isn't it great, Dad?" He murmured softly. "Dad?....No. Not this! Dad! Why did you leave me? Dad…Sh-shut up! You're dead—Inuyasha killed you…No! Stop…Inuyasha? Don't remember…? No stop! Help! Kagome…? No…Dad! Dad! Help! DAD!!!!"

Huffing quietly under his breath, Sesshomaru rose from his sitting spot against a tree and kicked the kitsune lightly. "Wake up fool."

"Dad…" Shippo sobbed. "Please don't go…You don't understand! Today is the day the Thunder Brothers kill you. But if you don't leave the den today…Dad! No! Don't…Dad!!!"

The dog youkai glanced up and was satisfied to see both Rin and Jaken were still fast asleep. But that would not last long if this was kept up. Sesshomaru knelt down next to Shippo and shook him roughly. "Wake up."

"Dad? Is that you?"

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He was beginning to regret ever choosing this spot for camp. "Yes. I'm your father."

He took another look at Jaken and Rin to make sure they were truly asleep. He would kill anyone who found out about this.

Shippo smiled and with his eyes still shut, he snuggled up against a shocked Sesshomaru. "Good 'cause I thought you were dead."

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes. Obviously, from the little cub's ramblings, his father _was_ dead. Yet Shippo still insisted on sobbing and crying out for him. Sesshomaru had gotten over his own father's dead with quiet ease and sometimes he even cursed the Dog General for leaving Tetsaiga to his lesser son.

"Dad?" Shippo asked fearfully. "Are you dead?"

Ridiculous and pitiful. It seemed he would have to take huge measures to pacify the kitsune.

"I am dead," He whispered to the semi-conscious cub. "But I'll always be with you." He glanced away, impatient to be rid of this pest.

"Really? Promise?"

"Hai," He forced his voice to remain level and calm. But he could not help but growl quietly when Shippo hugged him closer.

_This is absurd. How does my foolish brother deal with this creature?_

Shippo buried his noise into Sesshomaru's pelt. "Dad, your tail is soft."

The demon lord grit his teeth quietly and with a great amount of effort, removed his wandering hand from Tokijin's hilt. If he beheaded the kitsune now, Rin or Jaken would wake from the smell and sound of gushing blood. He did not want to deal with the girl's sighing or his vassal's complaints of missed sleep the next day.

"Good night Dad."

Sesshomaru did not bother answering. He waited calmly for a few moments, before carefully peeling Shippo off of his person. With a growl of relief, the taiyoukai brushed himself off and returned to his post at the foot of the tree, his golden eyes glittering watchfully over his wards.

"You idiot!" Kagome cried. "Where is he?!"

Dumbfounded, Inuyasha pointed to the exact tree branch that Shippo had occupied the night before. "He was hanging right there. He couldn't have gotten away by himself. I tied his sash to the branch, too."

"He might have been eaten by a youkai!" The miko shrieked. "And _because _you tied him down, he couldn't escape! Sit!"

The rosary around the hanyou's neck glowed purple and Inuyasha smashed into the ground. Before Kagome could issue another round of punishment, Inuyasha scrambled up to explain. "There aren't a lot of youkai around here! That's the reason we chose to camp here in the first place remember? Besides, when I brought him here, I didn't smell anything but plants and dirt. No youkai at all. I'm sure he's fine!"

Kagome ran around to the other part of the tree, frantically searching for any trace of the missing kitsune. She gasped in anger. "No youkai at all? Then what is this?!!!" She cried, pointing to the corpse of a lizard demon that had apparently fallen from a branch.

"So much for not smelling anything but plants and dirt," Sango commented, as Kagome yelled.

"Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit sit!!"

"He certainly took a joke too far," Miroku agreed.

"Gimme a break!" Inuyasha wailed. "It's the night of the new moon tonight! My nose isn't as great as usual! Ugh! Quit it!"

Kagome paused for breath, her eyes still blazing with anger and worry. Groaning, the hanyou stumbled to his feet. "Wait! Is that…? Hey, that's definitely Sesshomaru's scent!"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Why would Sesshomaru be here?" Sango wondered.

"Ah ha!" Inuyasha cried in triumph. "I get it now! That lizard youkai tried to eat Shippo, but Sesshomaru killed it. So that means…Sesshomaru ate Shippo!"

Silence. And then, "Sit!"

As Inuyasha kissed the ground again, the demon lord himself emerged from the trees. He was holding Shippo in his arm.

"Speak of the devil…" Miroku muttered. Sango clamped her hand over his mouth, glancing nervously at the taiyoukai. Fortunately he was ignoring them.

"Your mind is as simple as ever, hanyou," Sesshomaru told the prostrated Inuyasha. "I, Sesshomaru, eating a fox kit? Ridiculous…and disgusting."

"He heard?" Kagome squeaked.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled. "What did you do to Shippo?"

"I did nothing to him," Sesshomaru replied coldly. He held up a fast-asleep Shippo with his right hand and dropped him on top of Inuyasha.

"So that means," Miroku said, looking from the lizard demon's carcass, to the stoic taiyoukai, to Shippo. "That Sesshomaru saved Shippo from being eaten?"

"Oh…arigato Sesshomaru," Kagome called, as the Lord of the West began walking away. Shippo stirred and the first thing he saw was Sesshomaru's disappearing from. "Huh?"

He realized he was back among his friends and who it was to thank. "Arigato Dad—aah Sesshomaru-sama!" He blinked his head, confused. Why did that slide out of his mouth? He glanced nervously at Sesshomaru.

"Hmph," Was the faint reply to the kitsune's thanks. Apparently, the demon lord did not hear or couldn't care less about Shippo's slip up. Without turning back, Sesshomaru said. "You should not hang your valuables on trees and leave them, lest they disappear."

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be quiet. You were the one that almost got Shippo eaten! Sit!" Kagome said angrily.

"I like your brother more than you," Shippo told the hanyou solemnly.

"Why you little—!"

"Sit!"

"Ugh!"

Shippo picked himself off of the fallen half-demon and went to his rightful place on Kagome's shoulder. An idea struck him suddenly and he could not help the mischievous grin that stretched across his little face. It was the night of the new moon, when Inuyasha would be powerless…powerless to stop anyone, including a sneaky little kitsune. A plot for revenge was already formulating in Shippo's devious mind.

The fox chuckled as Kagome continued yelling, "Sit! Sit sit sit! Sit!!!"

It appeared that Shippo would miss some sleep again tonight, carrying out his plan on the hapless hanyou. After all, vengeance was sweet.

_Owari. _


End file.
